


Правильные ответы на ненужные вопросы

by Suoh



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO, V6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Окаде Джуничи – не комедианту, а историку! – грозят безденежье и июньская безнадега, поэтому он отправляется в банк.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правильные ответы на ненужные вопросы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [АУ-Фест](http://je-au.diary.ru/)  
> Ремикс фика [Служба поддержки Коямы](http://je-au.diary.ru/p191657788.htm)

Главный редактор исторического альманаха «Таймлесс» Сакамото Масаюки частенько называл свое детище «три п» — прибыль, потенциал и приключения. Штат редакции шепотом добавлял к этим «п» четвертое: придурков, которые здесь работали. Они тихо посмеивались, слушая вдохновенные речи начальства, и обменивались многозначительными взглядами. Окада Джуничи не смеялся вместе с ними. Иногда потому что не замечал, но большей частью потому что испытывал к журналу необъяснимую нежность.   
Первую статью для «Таймлесс» Окада написал в четырнадцать лет. Случайно. Это должен был быть реферат по истории Великой французской революции, но на учительском столе он так и не оказался. Мама отправила его в Токио срочной почтой, увидев промелькнувшую по телевидению рекламу конкурса, а обратно в Осаку пришел первый гонорар Окады и предложение постоянного места в редакции. Окада пожал плечами и стал собираться в школу, собираться в Токио он стал только через четыре года. А еще через четыре года появилась колонка «The profiler».  
Окада историю по-настоящему любил, но не за то, что она позволяла почувствовать течение и изменение времени — Окада вообще существовал вне его, — а за то, что история всегда отвечала на свои и на его, Окады, вопросы. А вопросы он задавал с самого детства. Сначала окружающим, но когда взрослые стали устало прикрывать глаза, то себе самому. Первым вопросом всегда был «почему?». Почему была Нанива, а стала Осака? Почему клавиши фортепиано именно черные и белые? Позже самым важным стал «зачем?». Девятилетний Окада удивленно изгибал густые брови, не понимая, зачем соседские мальчишки дерутся, катаясь в грязи? Зачем мама каждый раз поправляет волосы, прежде чем открыть дверь соседу Накагаве-сану?   
Вопросы накапливались, некоторые из них находили свои ответы, а самые удачные попадали в тетрадку.   
— Мама, кто такой кайзер? — спросил Окада, уловив по радио незнакомое слово.  
— Сходи в библиотеку, — ответила она, промывая рис.  
В библиотеке были книги, множество ровных рядов с бесчисленными шкафами, и хотелось чихать от пыли. Но в книгах могли найтись ответы, а еще там было тихо. Тишину Окада любил почти так же сильно, как и вопросы.   
Книг в Токио было много — больше, чем можно вообразить, а вот тишины не хватало. А еще не хватало денег. Не всегда, но временами карточка оказывалась заблокирована, и тогда Окаду спасали купоны в окономиячную — их он никогда не выбрасывал, и на столике в прихожей уже скопилось изрядное количество.  
Мама и сестра считали, что еще ему не хватает жены, темноволосой, стройной и хозяйственной, которая бы помнила о деньгах и содержала бы в порядке крохотную квартиру. Про себя Окада отвечал им, что в его жизни и так достаточно двух женщин, а вслух и вовсе ничего не говорил, только пожимал плечами.  
В последний материн майский приезд он даже снял ей номер в гостинице, чтобы скрыть от ее внимательного проницательного взгляда свой системный, одному ему понятный беспорядок. Предоплата на кредитной карте так и висела замороженной — все спуталось в суматохе Золотой недели.  
Окада перевернул блестящий лист календаря. В углу была нарисована огромная красная шестерка и идиллическая картинка европейской деревушки. Уже наступило третье число, и приближалось четвертое, круглые часы на стене показывали половину двенадцатого ночи.  
Доступные средства на карте составляли шестьсот три йены, а банк открывался в девять утра.

***

Четвертое июня для Окады началось с дождя.   
Проснувшись, он увидел клочок серого неба в просвете между тяжелыми шторами и прислушался. За окном лило — хлестало по окнам! — и в комнате шуршало и шелестело. Окада попробовал вытащить из-под одеяла руку — похолодало. Он инстинктивно поджал пальцы на ногах и поежился, нашарил на тумбочке телефон. Тусклый экран показал без четверти десять и одно непрочитанное сообщение. Письмо было от Сакамото, не по-утреннему весело и жизнерадостно он напоминал о сроках и желал Окаде «приятных и плодотворных!» выходных.  
Окада натянул одеяло до подбородка и медленно досчитал до десяти. Затем до пятнадцати. На двадцати трех он все-таки сбросил с себя одеяло и резко сел на кровати. Прохладный воздух бодрил не хуже будильника.  
Только сплевывая в раковину белую зубную пасту, он вспомнил о карточке и о жалких шести сотнях йен на ней — сразу захотелось включить ноутбук и, согласно пожеланиям Сакамото, открыть недописанную статью. И чтобы банк с проливным ливнем провалились к черту, попутно пополнив счет Окады хотя бы тысяч на десять.  
Он умыл лицо горячей водой, и зеркало тут же запотело, расплывшись мутной серостью. Окада рассеянно начертил пальцем на влажной поверхности неровную S и дважды перечеркнул ее вертикальными линиями — может, символический доллар принесет ему удачу в финансовых делах?  
«А нужно ли мне туда идти?» — подумал Окада, и ему ответили неоплаченные счета и день рождения сестры через полторы недели. Зонтик нашелся на верхней полке, а белая толстая подошва ношеных конверсов была покрыта грязными коричневыми пятнами глины. Одно особенно большое пятно напомнило Окаде смешную собачью голову. «Ничего, — решил он, — отмоется в лужах». 

***

Окада толкнул прозрачную дверь банка, и на ней остался мокрый отпечаток его плеча. Он потоптался на пороге — по куртке текло вниз, и возле ботинок начинали образовываться грязные лужицы. Он сложил виниловый прозрачный зонтик, обдав ворохом брызг плечистого охранника. Тот провел рукой по лбу, вытирая случайные капли, и добродушно произнес:  
— Да, похоже, что льет там страшно, — и кивнул куда-то в сторону. — Не забудьте взять талон.  
Окада растерянно огляделся, взгляд скользнул по терминалу. «Электронная очередь», — сказал он самому себе и ткнул пальцем в сенсорный дисплей. Ткнул еще раз, и в руках оказалась тонкая квадратная бумажка с номером D27.  
На ближайшем электронном табло горели красные символы D13.  
— Это вам придется подождать, — охранник нависал у Окады над плечом, огромный и почти угрожающий в своей темной форме и с нахмуренными бровями.  
Вывернувшись, Окада оказался лицом к лицу с охранником. «Нагасе Томоя» — прочитал он на бейдже, но это не говорило ему ни о чем, да и говорить с Нагасе Томоей ему тоже было не о чем. Разве что:  
— Думаете, уже начались июньские дожди? — вежливо поинтересовался Окада. — Или дождь идет просто так?  
Нагасе, повернувшись, уставился в окно, мутное от водяных разводов, и немного помолчал. За стеклом случайный прохожий придерживал от ветра размякшую от влаги шляпу и переступал через глубокие, смахивающие на небольшие прудики, лужи.  
— Дождь идет, — Нагасе нахмурился, и между бровей у него пролегла задумчивая складка. — И сегодня июнь, — он сверился с настенным календарем с эмблемой банка. — Дождь в июне это ведь и есть июньский дождь?  
Пугающе прозрачная логика рассуждений развеселила Окаду, хотя уголки губ у него даже не дрогнули. Ответ ему понравился, и он решил продолжить:  
— А июньская невеста?   
— Двоюродная сестра у меня в прошлом июне замуж вышла, — вспомнил Нагасе. — Говорила, это к счастью. Но дождило тогда не хуже, чем сегодня.  
— Июньская невеста под июньским дождем, — невыразительно произнес Окада. На шутку было не похоже, но звучало все равно забавно.  
— Ага, точно, — на несколько секунд Нагасе отвлекся на вошедшего в банк мужчину лет сорока, проследил взглядом, — ловко подметили! Вы, случайно, не комедиант, а то им здорово удаются всякие штуки со словами… Так не комедиант?  
— Нет, — Окада помотал головой, — я Окада.   
Нагасе понимающе кивнул, словно это все объясняло, и Окада продолжил, чуть помедлив.  
— Я историк, и меня зовут Окада.  
Ему протянули широкую крепкую ладонь и доброжелательно улыбнулись.  
— Нагасе Томоя, — сказал Нагасе, и Окада проглотил очевидное «я знаю, на бейдже написано».  
— Еще июньская безнадега, — вместо этого он стал размышлять вслух. — Или безнадега в июне? – он поднял на Нагасе вопросительный взгляд, разница в росте оказалась оглушительной.  
— Это фильм такой, — обрадовался Нагасе. — Я знаю.  
Теперь на табло уже светились другие символы — D25, и Окада вспомнил про карточку и замороженные на ней деньги. С шестьюстами йенами в кармане — фигурально, конечно — безнадега в июне грозилась обернуться ужасающей реальностью.   
Над крайним левым окном вспыхнуло D26, и туда заторопилась кучерявая полная дама, прижимая к себе блестящую плоскую сумочку, а спустя еще несколько мгновений у третьего окна слева загорелось долгожданное D27.   
— Иди, историк Окада, — махнул рукой Нагасе. — Вот и твоя очередь.  
Девушка в ослепительно белой рубашке застучала по клавишам розовыми полукруглыми ногтями, поправила очки жестом отличницы.  
— Окада Джуничи-сан? — переспросила она.  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, застучала снова. Она прищурилась, глядя на монитор.  
— Произошла ошибка с нашей стороны, — излишне поспешно произнесла она. — Средства будут разморожены, и на указанный вами адрес электронной почты поступит уведомление, а также…  
Она говорила долго и складно, а Окада считал, сколько раз в ее речи прозвучат слова «извинения» или «простите». Когда она протянула ему еще теплый, только что из принтера лист бумаги и попросила поставить подпись внизу, Окада насчитал уже девять.   
— Спасибо за доверие, оказанное нашему банку, — заученно затараторила она под конец. — На нашем сайте вы можете ознакомиться с акциями, в этом месяце открытие валютного счета…  
Закончив, она выдохнула, словно только что пробежала целый марафон.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул Окада. — До свидания, — девушка нажала на кнопку, и символы на табло сменились, мелькнув красным.  
Окада огляделся в поисках зонтика — тот почему-то оказался прислонен к стене у входа, с прозрачного, блестящего от электрического света материала текла вода. Нагасе наклонился к какой-то старушке, помогая ей справится с терминалом. Сжав в руках бумажку с номером, та благодарно улыбнулась дряблым ртом, и Нагасе, словно школьник, подмигнул ей и показал большой палец. Старушка засеменила к диванам. Нагасе поймал взгляд Окады и шутливо отдал честь. «Зачем?» — спросил Окада сам себя.  
— Ты забавный, Окада, который не комедиант, а историк, такие классные вопросы приходят тебе в голову, — сказал Нагасе, Окада поднял свой зонтик и замер. — Может, выпьем как-нибудь вместе?   
Задумавшись, Окада выронил зонт, и тот со стуком упал на светлый пол.   
— Можно, — все-таки решил он. —До которого часу ты сегодня работаешь?  
Почему-то Нагасе засмеялся, прикрыв глаза широкой ладонью и сгорбив плечи. Окада вежливо ждал, только переложил зонтик в другую руку — можно было бы спросить: «Почему ты смеешься?», но он был уверен, что ответ найдется сам собой.   
Наконец Нагасе выдохнул и вытер указательным пальцем выступившие от смеха слезы.  
— Извини! Ужасно смешно, сто раз представлял, как мне задают этот вопрос, только всегда думал, что это будет кто-нибудь, — он повел руками на уровне груди, обрисовывая округлости, — вроде этого.  
Окада на секунду опустил взгляд на свою плоскую мужскую грудь под еще не просохшей курткой.   
— Прости, наверное, что не оправдал твоих ожиданий?  
Они незаметно перешли на неформальное, почти дружеское обращение, и свои слова Окада слышал словно со стороны, как по радио.  
— Если бы оправдал, вряд ли мы отправились бы пить. Сегодня до восьми, а напротив банка есть отличная изакая.  
Яркую вывеску было видно сквозь прозрачные двери и серую пелену ливня. 

***

К ним пододвинули две высокие пенистые кружки. Нагасе отпил внушительный глоток и удовлетворенно хмыкнул – похоже, пиво ему понравилось. Окада тоже прихлебнул, и язык обожгло холодом, слегка занемело небо.  
— Хороший отдых после хорошей работы, — Нагасе закатывал до локтей рукава белой рубашки, темный форменный пиджак уже висел на спинке, — что еще нужно?  
Из-под темных строгих брюк выглядывали носы цветных легкомысленных кедов вместо черных ботинок, и это единственное, что изменилось в нем за несколько часов, прошедших с их первой встречи. Окада покивал, соглашаясь, что больше ничего и не нужно, и положил обе ладони на ледяные стенки кружки.  
— Если ты историк, Окада, то где ты работаешь? В университете? Или, может, школьникам рассказываешь про Оду Нобунагу?   
— Я по европейской истории, — Окада зацепил пальцы за стеклянную ручку кружки.  
— Ну тогда про Наполеона? — своими словами Нагасе ответил на давний вопрос Окады о том, кого люди вспоминают в первую очередь, если речь идет о истории Европы. — И как нынешняя молодежь?  
— Я не учитель, — сообщил Окада. — Пишу статьи в журнал.  
Нагасе неподдельно удивился, даже присвистнул.  
— И печатают? Прямо с твоим именем?!  
Окада кивнул, вспомнив о работе и о Сакамото — наверняка тот прислал еще парочку сообщений, Окада больше не проверял телефон.   
— У нас узкая аудитория, наш Таймлесс не найти в комбини на стойке, — отозвался Окада. — Но могу принести тебе последний номер.  
Темой последнего номера была Италия, и Окада был не уверен, что Нагасе заинтересуется статьей про Гарибальди, но от чужого восторженного и доброжелательного интереса было приятно. Окада запретил себе спрашивать: «А точно нужно?», потому что Нагасе просиял:  
— Приноси! — он отпил еще темного пива и облизнул губы. — И подпиши мне, что оно, ну, от тебя. Классно же будет — с автографом от автора!  
Мысленно Окада представил себе фрагмент глянцевой страницы с черно-белой фотографией Гарибальди, а на ней свою подпись толстым маркером. Он пожалел, что у него нет экземпляра с собой, он был готов подарить Нагасе один прямо сейчас и подписать его заканчивающейся гелиевой ручкой, лежащей где-то среди документов.  
— Да, — отозвался он. — Обязательно.  
Пиво слегка нагрелось и перестало быть ледяным — Окада сделал несколько больших глотков. Говорить ему не хотелось, но нравилось слушать и придумывать, о чем еще можно спросить Нагасе, а еще — пытаться заранее угадать ответы. Нагасе заказал вторую кружку и принялся вспоминать случаи с работы — они приключались с Нагасе постоянно, словно он притягивал их, как огромный громкий магнит. Рассказывал он шумно и эмоционально, много жестикулировал и занимал в три раза больше места, чем нормальный человек. На отстраненные «почему» и «зачем» Окады реагировал в точности так, как задумывалось — удивлялся, но тут же радостно продолжал, ловя одобряющие кивки головой.   
Перед Нагасе появилась третья, а затем и четвертая кружка, Окада все еще обнимал первую, хотя и она неуклонно пустела. — А потом он сел посреди холла в банке и, — Нагасе заморгал, вспоминая то ли слова, то ли чудаковатого клиента, — и включил на ноутбуке АКБ, на полную громкость, но!..  
Окада допил последний глоток пива, остававшийся на дне, и история про поклонника АКБ, заявившегося в банк перед самым закрытием, закончилась. Нагасе устало откинулся на спинку.  
— Может, пора и домой двигать? — спросил он. — И предлагаю на такси.  
Он потыкал в сенсорный экран телефона.   
— Порядок, скоро будут.  
Окада украдкой взглянул на часы — если ему повезет, то дома еще можно будет успеть поработать — и засек время. Такси появилось через двадцать три минуты.   
Нагасе едва не ударился затылком, залезая в машину, еле пристроил длинные ноги и расслабил широкую спину. Окада подумал, что у невысокого роста тоже есть свои преимущества.   
— Ваш адрес? — вежливо спросил водитель, и Окада тут же назвал ему улицу и дом, такси бесшумно тронулось с места.  
Нагасе молчал, Окада потрепал его за плечо — безрезультатно. Нагасе спал, обняв пиджак, и прислонившись щекой к холодному стеклу.   
— Вижу, задремал ваш товарищ, да? — поинтересовался водитель, когда машина замерла на светофоре.  
— Вам случайно не известно, где живет Нагасе Томоя, банковский охранник? — спросил Окада в пустоту, но водитель изумленно обернулся.  
— Странные вы вопросы задаете.  
Красный свет сменился на зеленый, водитель выжал газ.   
«И правда странный вопрос, — подумалось Окаде. — Или все-таки нет?» Почему-то получать ответ больше не хотелось, но хотелось вместе добраться до конечной точки — общей на двоих. Можно было бы забросить работу на сегодняшний вечер и подарить Нагасе номер журнала. Губы непроизвольно расплылись в улыбке.  
— Это ненужный вопрос, — сказал Окада. — Можно оставить его без ответа.


End file.
